Kandy
by D-Tent'sGirl101
Summary: Another girl goes to C.G.L and falls in love please try not to hate me for doing this again!But i think you will like this one. Revised! Only small changes, there were no changes in the story line just grammar and that kind of thing.1 in the Kandy series
1. Default Chapter

I don't not own holes, or any of the characters the belong to Mr. Sachar

Chapter: 1

_Kelly, I love you more than anything that in the world. You are an amazing person and I will always be with you. _Kelly's mom's voice filled her head as she pictured the last minutes she had with her mother. Her father how was always a good person had a drinking problem but being a successful businessman his problem was covered up by a mask of business trips and meetings. It was only Kelly and her mother than knew he really had a problem. It was this problem that left Kelly with her mother as she was dieing at the hand of her father. He has never really been that abusive just as times when he was really drunk nothing that she would ever worry about for too long, before she was off thinking about something else. But it was this dark night in August that would change this forever, no longer would her father's drinking problem seem like a little thing and no longer would she quickly pass the matter as not a big deal because it was this problem that left her as an orphan and broken girl.

"Why did you leave? Didn't you know what tonight was?"

"Don't mess with me woman it has been a long day."

"Oh, and since when has it been too long of a day to celebrate our anniversary? Huh? Since when?"

"Shut-up! Now I have been putting up with this for too long you have really pissed me off this time and this is the last time!"

With that a shot rang though the air and the smell of blood was heavy and present. _God! When are they going to stop fighting? _But it was at the sound of this shot that Kelly ran from her bed and down the stairs. Before she could get down the stairs another shot rang through the silent air. Kelly ran down the remaining stairs dreading what she might find. But nothing could save her it was real she saw the worse thing she could possibly imagine her mother lay sprawled out on the floor her father next to her. It had really happened my father killed my mother!

She ran to her mother who was beginning to move. Kelly was sobbing by now and held her dieing mom in her arms. It was then that her mother finally spoke to her _Kelly, I love you more than anything that in the world. You are an amazing person and I will always be with you._ And with that her mom's eyes rolled into the back of her head and died.

"Is this your car?" The policeman asked as it looked Kelly up and down?

"No, it belongs to a friend of mine'

"What is your friend's name?"

"Damion"

"What is his last name?"

"Parker"

"Oh, I see" He quickly walked away and came back with hand cuffs. "I just spoke on the phone with the only Damion Parker in Minnesota. He says he does not know you. That means your coming with me." He slapped the hand cuffs on Kelly and threw her in the back of the car.

Kelly was now on the bus on her way to Camp Green Lake, a juvenile camp for delinquent boys, a place where she thought she had no business. It scared her with the thought of how many of the boys had committed crimes against women and how she would be treated being the only girl there. She hoped that her mother had been right and was going to be with her now when she needed her the most. Only a week had passed since her mother and father had died and she was already on her was to a juvenile camp for boys because she was guilty of Auto theft.

_Why did I trust Damion? How could I be so stupid? He said he just needed a place to keep the car for a while. But I didn't know it was stolen! And now all because of him I'm here on this stupid bus. I hate him! I hate boys! How could he do this to me! His girlfriend! After I did everything for him and then he says he doesn't know me and lets me go to this, this…camp!_

It wasn't soon after that the bus came to a halt.

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake" the older looking man who was the guard said with a sneer.

Kelly thanked the driver for the ride and jumped off the bus only to be found face to face with a middle aged man who needed to shave and could afford to lose a few pounds.

"Kelly Smith? I am Mr. Sir you will call me by my name, is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Sir."

"Good, follow me"

Kelly followed Mr. Sir to a small room where she was asked to go behind a door and undress and get into a very large orange suit. After she was done Mr. Sir explained the rules. You are to dig one hole each day five feet deep and five feet on diameter. Your shovel will be your measuring stick.

It was right about there that Kelly had checked out and was looking out the small window in the door at the camp. The camp was covered with dust and looked very dry. There were a few run down buildings and it looked like there use to be a town there. Kelly wondered how she would ever survive Camp Green Lake. Kelly jumped as a smaller man with too much sunscreen walked in the room.

"Kelly Smith, you may have done some bad things but that does not make you a bad kid! I respect you Kelly."

"Uh thanks." The only words Kelly had said since she entered Camp Green Lake.

"Come with me you'll be in D-tent D stands for diligence" Kelly walked behind the man and followed him into a small smelly tent. There were a group of boys all sitting on small cots that were staggered throughout the tent. There was a silence and their mouths dropped as she entered the room.

"Boys I would like you to meet Kelly. Kelly meet the boys Rex, Alan, Ricky, Jose', Theodore, and Brian"

There was mumble of Hi s and Hellos and Hey s and Kelly answered with quick and sheepish hello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"Well you guys seem to be getting along well" The man with too much sun screen said with a smile. "I would just like to let all of you boys know that Kelly is here for the same reason as you and that is to build character, and nothing more. So you boys need to treat Kelly with the respect she disserves. That means no funny business and Kelly…" he gave a serious look at Kelly "if any of theses boys give you trouble do not hesitate to tell me. Have a nice night!" With the he left the tent and leaving an awkward silence behind.

"So… this is Camp Green Lake?"

Kelly's P.O.V

A strong black boy around 5'8 got up and introduced himself as X-Ray, "Mom, you know the goofy looking guy with too much sun screen and is always smiling, he always messes up our names. I'm X-ray and this is Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Armpit, and Twitch. Now since mom didn't assign you a mentor like he usually does I guess that means that we all have to show you around come with us." The boys followed X-ray out of the tent and into the blinding sunlight.

"That was our tent and over there is the showers although I think your shower is over there by the warden's cabin over there and that's the mess hall where we eat all of our meals, that's the library where the shovels are kept, and that's the wreck ro…" But X-ray never got to finish his thought because it was then that a tall large boy about sixteen walked in from of him.

"Aww! Home come C-Tent doesn't get their own bitch? I think we disserve it more than you guys do I mean come on were much better looking than all of you. Isn't that right honey?" He turned to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, no actually you're not better looking; you're not even better looking than Mr. Sir and believe me that's hard to do. And as for the "bitch" comment I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I am no one bitch. You understand or am I going too fast for your slow brain?"

"Ohh! Were a little fiery aren't we? Well come here sweetie and I'll change that…"

He grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss but never got it because I reached up and ft him square in the face and knocked him on his back he got up again to come after me but some of the boys who had been watching this jumped on top of him and started hitting him. I felt a hand on my shoulder I spun around ready to hit someone else but it was only Magnet.

"Are you ok?" He looked me up and down to look for any sign of injury.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Ok good, well I see that you have already met Easy, don't worry looks like Squid and Armpit are going to make sure he doesn't mess with you again that was quite a hit I'm surprised a girl like you could hit a guy like that."

What did he mean a girl like me? But it was as though Magnet was reading my mind "Oh, I didn't mean it like that I just meant that you hit him really hard and he is a big guy and you're a pretty small of a girl that's all." He was right I was a small girl I was about 5'6 and about 105 pounds with dark chocolate hair that feel past my chest and bright green eyes. I was curvy but slender and was muscular from all the sports I did I could now see why it had surprised Magnet when I hit Easy in the face.

By then Squid and Armpit had finished with Easy and got up walking towards me smiling. "Sorry you had to see that when you first got here" Squid said

"Yeah, E.Z is an ass and he shouldn't of said you were our bitch I mean he is one to talk he is C-tent's bitch" the boys laughed at this and then continued with the tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

"This is the wreck room this is where we spend most of our time here or in the tent. There is the pool table, the TV sorry but it doesn't work" "Does too!" Zigzag yelled over his shoulder as he took off running towards the TV. " and then over there is the music I hope you like the Backstreet Boys 'cuz that's all we ever get to listen to…ever."

" Hey guys let's go play some pool, come on Kelly with Zigzag gone we need you to play to have even teams. "Alright." Finally something I was good at pool. I could show these guys just how to really play pool, the game got intense real fast. My team (X-ray Magnet and myself) broke first, we were solids. Within five minutes there were only four balls remaining two solids, one stripped and the eight ball. It was my turn I hit the two remaining solid balls into the right and left pocket. And I got to go again but missed the eight ball.

"That's alright! Nice shot and Magnet gave me a high five."

" Wow! That was really queer." Armpit said with a sneer and then mimicked the high five with Squid. I couldn't help but laugh they looked so funny.

"Shut-up and take your shot!"

So squid was up and I looked over at Magnet and he nodded. That was the sign to try to distract Squid from making the shot so I leaned on close to him just enough so my cleavage was showing and he looked down just as he was shooting and completely missed the ball and turned bright red as the air was filled with laugher

"HAHA! Stop trying to check Kelly out!" magnet said between laughs.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever just take your shot."

So magnet got up and took his shot and missed "Damn!" And then Armpit got up and took his shot and made it. That meant that only the eight ball was left. X-ray got up and took his shot but missed. So that meant it was Twitch's turn, but he was moving too much that he didn't even come close to hitting the ball. So then it was up to me and I leaned in for the shot only to see Squid sitting on the other side looking at me licking his upper lip everyone laughed including me

"Oh sure, real fine but what kind of person has no class like that to demise themselves just for a little pool game honestly! You make me sick!" This made everyone else laugh harder. Finally after everyone had settled down I took my shot the ball flew all over the pool table and bounced off all the side but then hit the eight ball at an awkward angle and the ball spun into the nearest pocket. I stood up brushed off my shoulder and smiled "great game guys."

The dinner bell rang "come on Kelly, let's go time for dinner" I followed to guys out of the wreck room and into the mess hall.

When I got down to the table and sat between Magnet and Zigzag I looked at the food.

"Do we really have to eat this everyday?"

"You know it sister!" Zigzag said with a smile as he started in his own food "you gonna eat your bread? He asked with his mouth full of food.

"Nah, you can have it."

"Thanks!"

"So Kelly, what did they get you for?"

I looked at the boys there were all eating their food but had their eyes all on me. "Stealing cars, underage drinking, and battery. The drinking I only got a warning for though."

"Cars!" Twitch started twitching "What kind? What model? What year?" He started at me waiting for an answer.

"A Porsche Boxer and a Mustang convertible." I left out that I didn't steal them because everyone probably says their innocent, why bother.

"A Porsche and a Mustang! Woo! I went joy riding in a mustang once oh man! That was fun!" everyone laughed and Twitch just got a dreamy look on his face and started twitching more violently. "I really like cars!"

"Yeah Twitch we know already your like obsessed just like Ziggy is with fire." Armpit said with a laugh

"Fire!" Zigzag looked up and then blushed "I like fire what can I say? It's cool!"

For the rest of the dinner I just sat there quietly and ate my dinner in silence listening to the boys talk about what they were going to do when they got out of Camp Green Lake. Girls, that was the most common they all agreed that that was the worse thing about being there was there was no girls "Well, that has changed now hasn't it X-Ray said with a wink as he looked at me." I returned the comment with a small smile.

"You guys done yet?" there was a mumble of agreement. So we all got up and dumped our trays.

"So, Kelly there is still a few ours until lights out you wanna go back to the wreck room and have a re-match at pool?

"Nah, I'm pretty tired I think I'm gonna go to sleep I'll see you guys in the morning." Walking back to the tent I was thinking to myself maybe Camp Green Lake won't be that bad. And I quickly got undressed and changed into short shorts and a beater and got into bed. I closed me eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

No one's P.O.V

"Damn! Kelly is fine!"

"Shh! Let's make sure she is asleep first and you should still be quiet because we don't want to wake her up." X-Ray said in a hushed voice

" Yeah, your right" Squid agreed and then added, "that would be akward wouldn't it?"

"Very so let's not go there." X-ray was the first in the tent so he walked over to Kelly and made sure he breathing was steady. "Ok she's asleep, and Squid would you stop talking about her we all know your obsessed and you think she is the hottest thing ever!"

"Well, you've seen her, she is gorgeous." Squid said

"Yeah, your right she really pretty muy bonita!" Magnet added.

"Well, either way you heard what mom said. We need to be gentleman and not mess with her she is here for the same reason we are. So I don't know if I would be messing with her Squid." Then saying what he had said X-ray got undressed and changed and got into bed leaving the rest of the boys to talk about Kelly. But little did they know that Kelly was still not asleep and listening to everything they had been saying.

_X-ray is right. I shouldn't get involved with them. Although Magnet, Squid and Zigzag are all really cute, especially the way that magnet speaks Spanish. I wonder if I should tell him I speak Spanish or just let it be a surprise.. _

But Kelly then fell into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Kelly's P.O.V

"Come on Kelly! Time to get up!" Zigzag was sitting at the end of my bed shaking me "Time to dig!" I got out of bed and put on my orange jump suit and then filed out of the tent to the "library" where all the shovels were.

"Here ya go." Squid handed me a shovel here come with us Mom is gonna show us where we dig.

"Alright, so why do we have to get up so early?" Squid laughed

"You'll get use to it. But this is the coolest part of the day so we get up now before it gets too hot."

"Ohh" The group stopped and Mr. Sir walked around the boys and over to me.

"You dig here." He made a mark with the heel of his shoe. "Good-luck" Then he got into his truck and drove away.

I pierced the hard dry ground with my shovel but barely made an indent. _Great! Only about a trillion more to go._ But with each left of my shovel the time seemed to all connect and it seemed like one long shovel full of dirt but it was almost time for lunch. Every muscle on my body ached and it was hotter than ever. _ How can these boys do this everyday? _But then the water truck drove up and Squid and Magnet appeared at the top of my hole.

"Not bad for the first day want some help?"

"Yeah that would be nice" So the two boys pulled me out of my hole with ease. All of the boys were waiting for me in line. X-ray smiled.

"Ladies first."

And with that I walked up to the front of the line and thanked him then got my water and my lunch than went back to my hole and started eating my bologna sandwich, apple, and stale cookie. All of the boys came and sat around my hole.

"So, how is your first day going?" X-ray asked

"Oh, not too badly I think I'm making Ok time what do you think?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but your hole is just as deep as everyone else's hole." Squid said with a smile and a small laugh. _Oh my God he mad a nice smile!_

"What? Oh well, I think this bad boy is pretty darn deep! See! It's so deep you can sit in it without anyone else seeing you!" I jumped into my hole and sat down looking up at the boys. And then Squid jumped in sitting on top of me.

"Yeah, but you can only fit one person in here with out them being able to be seen. When you're done you'll be able to fit a lot more. Again, sorry to burst your bubble." "You think your gonna need some help later today with your hole?"

"No!" "I wanna do this all by myself! Without any help although I appreciate the offer." "I can do it!"

"Oh! Cute they are flirting!" X-ray chimed in.

"Man! Shut the hell up! Were not flirting! I was just wondering if she needed some help. You know being a gentleman like Mom told me to."

"Yeah man whatever" X-ray then looked at me and winked "In case you can't tell my main man Squid has a little bit of a crush on you I mean last night all he could talk about was you." Everyone laughed including me because they all thought I was asleep. Squid was turning a deep shade of red and threw some dirt at X-ray.

"Man! Shut-up! You don't know what you're taking about!" Everyone laughed again and then left leaving Squid still sitting on top of me I pushed him off and then quickly finished my lunch. I waited for Squid to get out of my hole.

"I'm waiting here!" "Hurry up!" I looked down at Squid and he pulled himself out of my hole and he sweaty muscles shinned in the sun. He looked at me and smiled.

"We'll see if you still don't want some help later today" He then bumped into me as he walked by and then went to finishing his own hole.

The boys got done one by one and went back to camp until it was Squid, Magnet, and I still digging. But then Magnet got out of his hole and slowly started back to camp.

"You're done already? Phew that was fast!"

Magnet laughed "Nah, not really you'll get faster trust me the first hole is the hardest. I'll see ya back in camp."

"Alrighty, see ya" About two minutes later Squid jumped out of his hole and walked to mine.

"You want some help?"

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna do this by myself. You can wait though I think I'm almost finished." With only a few more shovels full of dirt it fit in every direction. By then the sun was setting and I was tired. Squid helped me out of my hole and we sat along the edge.

"Wow! That is so pretty" I said looking up at the sunset.

"Yeah, it really is very beautiful." I looked over at Squid and noticed he had been looking at me when he said that. I blushed and just as I looked up again Squid leaned in closer to me.

"I think we should get going now it's got to be about time for dinner." Then I stood up and started walking towards the camp.

"Uhh… yah your right I guess." Squid still sat along my hole looking confused. "Well, wait up I'm coming too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Squid's P.O.V

"You want some help?" I asked Kelly

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna do this by myself. You can wait though I think I'm almost finished." Of course I was going to wait. I was a little worried when X-ray told Kelly that he thought I had a crush on her. She laughed at it which it good, because I don't want her to think I have a crush on her. I don't even know myself if I have a crush on her. Although she is one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, and I have never met anyone like her. She was so determined to finish that hole by herself.

"Wow! That's so pretty!" I couldn't help but look at her and think about how pretty she was, but she noticed that I was looking at her and she blushed. I wonder if that means she likes me too. I guess I'll never know because she ran away before I could do anything about it to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Magnet's P.O.V

Vi que que se sentaban allí por el agujero de Kelly ellos sentaban todos cerca y parecía el calamar iba a hacer un movimiento en ella. Había dirigido ya de nuevo a campo y no era seguro exactamente qué sucedía pero debo descubrir. El kelly es una muchacha muy bonita y asombrosa. No sería sorprendido si el Squid tenía un agolpamiento en Kelly apenas como la X-ray dicha.

(I saw them sitting there by Kelly's hole. They were sitting all close and it looked like Squid was going to make a move on her. I had already headed back to camp and I was not sure exactly what was happening but I should find out. Kelly is a very pretty and amazing girl. I wouldn't be surprised if Squid had a crush on Kelly just like X-ray said.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

No one's P.O.V

"Where have you guys been?" Magnet asked as soon as Kelly and Squid walked into the wreck room.

"Oh, well I was just finishing my hole and Squid was waiting for me making sure that I didn't need any help, which I didn't by the way." Kelly gave a side ways glance as Squid.

"Damn girl! You dug that entire hole all by yourself!" Armpit yelled.

"Holy shit! You're tough!" Twitch exclaimed.

"Impressive!" Zigzag said with a goofy grin.

Squid interrupted the compliments "Yeah, I guess it's ok. I mean she would have let me help her but no! I want to do it on my own!" squid said this in a high girl's voice and everyone laughed, even Kelly although she felt very proud that she had dug her entire hole by herself.

"Well guys I think I'm gonna go and take a shower."

"Alright Kandy but you better hurry up it will be time for dinner soon."

"Wait, X-ray? Kandy?"

"Yeah, its your nickname, you know cuz your sweet, but tough and hard like the outside of candy, and we all know you're a softie on the inside, just like candy!"

"And I bet you taste good" Magnet added with a laugh.

"Hahaha, well I think it's about time for me to go and shower, see ya later guys."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

1 week later.

Kandy's P.O.V

The days went came and went with nothing to out of the ordinary. I was starting to get into the habit if waking up way early and then digging. Squid would normally wait for me and ask if I wanted help, which I would always reject. It is really sweet how he always offers to help me. I'm beginning to think about what X-ray had said about him having a crush on me. It never really seemed like it to me until this morning.

Digging had become the usual thing to do, but today I felt really bad. I'm one of the slowest diggers in camp but today was nothing like the other days. The sun was burning me and I could no longer think. Today was my parent's funeral and I wasn't going to be able to even go. This wasn't fair I hate my parent for leaving me!

No one's P.O.V

Kandy lay in her hole not moving.

"Kandy? Kandy! You guys where is Kandy?"

"Woah Squid simmer down! I mean come on she's right there in her…"

"Shit! Someone go get mom!"

Magnet set off towards the camp and came back about twenty minutes later in the water truck with Mom.

"What happened here?"

"Mom, I dunno I mean Kandy was fine one minute, but then she was laying face down in her hole the other.

"Well, she can't just stay here…"

By now the boys had gotten her out of her hole and was in Squid's arms.

"Squid take Kelly back to camp and put her in the tent. She probably just got a little hot. Then you are to come back and finish her hole. Is that clear!"

"Yes"

Squid set off carrying Kandy in his arms. He laid her down on her cot and then filled her canteen thinking that she would want some water when she woke up. He then got up and walked back the where they had been digging picked up his shovel and finished the two holes with only a little help from Magnet.

Kandy slept all day and when the rest of D-tent went to bed she was still asleep. Squid had begun to worry about her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

No one's P.O.V

Kandy sat outside the small tent on the steps that led to the door. She had her head in her hands and tears were pouring from her eyes. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't know that someone was standing behind her in the darkness that surrounded both of them. Squid sat down next to Kandy and put his arm around her.

"Are you ok?" Kandy jumped when he put his arm around her; she had been thinking that she was alone. Kandy quickly reached up to wipe away her tears but her hand was met by Squid's hand. He wiped her tears away and asked her again is she was ok.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." But Squid was not convinced by her answer.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Squid was now looking into Kandy's eyes and was searching them for any kind of idea as to why she was crying but they didn't give him any clues.

"I, I don't know it's nothing I shouldn't be crying. I just…I wish that I could go to my parent's funeral." Squid had never Kandy talk about her parents.

"Your parents died? Why can't you go?" Squid asked still looking into Kandy's eyes.

"Yes, they died about two weeks ago. And tonight was the night of their funeral. I just wish that I could be there, but I'm here and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Kandy, I'm so sorry, what happened to them?"

"My dad had a drinking problem, but I never though it as this bad, and my parent they never really got along. Well, we had just moved back to Minnesota from Guatemala…"

"Wait? You lived in Guatemala?"

"Yeah, I also speak Spanish. But anyways I never thought that it would lead to this. About two weeks ago my mom got a nice dinner ready for him because it was their anniversary, and he came home real drunk. So they started yelling and then he shot her, then realizing what he had done he reached for the gun again and killed himself."

"Oh my God!" "Kandy, why didn't you tell anyone this?"

"No one ever asked and I didn't want to talk about it." "I mean do you know what it's like to have no one to talk to? I mean I'm alone in the world. I HAVE NO ONE SQUID! There is no one there to help me though this! The only people who loved me is now gone and I can't even go to their funeral! And you ask me why I haven't talked to someone about it! Well maybe it's because the only people here are heartless boys who don't care about me. Or maybe it is because everyone else is too busy digging or too busy with their own problems to even think about mine! There have been so many nights I have stayed up half the night thinking and crying about this, but crying has done nothing for me it does not change that I am alone in the world I am alone."

Squid sat there with his mouth open surprised that Kandy had kept all of this from him and that she felt so passionately about it. "Kandy, first of all you can always talk to me, and second, don't ever think you are alone you still have the guys and they care about you very much. And you still have me and I care a lot about you too. I am here and I will help you through this. Please don't do this to yourself I know what it is like to be alone and you don't have to feel that pain not as long as I'm around. You are the first person to ever care about me or even care about my life. So I do know what it is like to be alone and you're wrong your not alone you do have someone you still have me."

He then took Kandy's hand and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away but only for a second before she went close to him again and they began kissing much more passionately and with more emotion. Kandy's eyes were still streaming with tears. But they were no long tears of sadness and hate, but tears of joy. For the first time in a long time Kandy felt that she was truly loved and that she had someone she could rely on.

They continued to kiss until the morning bell went off and they were forced to part. Kandy looked Squid in the eyes and thanked him for making her feel better. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked in the tent to get ready for digging, leaving Squid on the stairs to think about what had just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yo! Squid what happened to you?"

"Yeah man you look…happy." Zigzag searched for words that could describe Squid, but only found happy to be appropriate. "Oh! And look at Kandy!" "Jeeze, how come both you guys look so tired" Squid and Kandy exchanged quick glances and then both replied

"…uh…no reason." "Just tired I guess." But neither X-ray nor Magnet were satisfied with this response but decided to say nothing because it was clear that neither of them were going to say anything. So they went on there way to where they were going for the day.

After about four hours had passed only Magnet, Squid and Kandy were still on the lake.

"Oh holy mother!" "I'm done! I'm done!" "Whoop Whoop!" She walked over to Squid's hole and sat down "Hey Squid… you want some help with that hole?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I do!" and with that he grabbed Kandy and pulled her into his hole. He grabbed her quickly but was very gentle about placing her down softly. He then sat down next to her placed his arms around her shoulder and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Now that's better!" they both laughed. It felt good to squid because it was the first time in a long time that he had laughed. He felt good around Kandy and liked the way she made him feel. For too long he had been wondering if she had feelings for him and it turns out she did. Today had been one of the best days of his life. Kandy asked if he wanted her to stay and wait for him. He said no and that she should get back it was getting late. So Kandy started the long walk back to camp.

"Kandy! Wait up!"

It was Magnet.

"Hey Magnet! What's shakin your bacon?"

"Nothing really. So you wanna tell me about what happened between you and Squid?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened between me and Squid."

"Kandy don't lie to me I saw how happy the two of you were and plus I saw him leave the tent early this morning and I knew you were out there. I was about to come and check on you when I saw him get up and leave the tent."

"You were spying on us!"

"No! No! I wasn't listening to anything you were saying I just heard voices, but I couldn't make them out. Are you ok though? I mean it sounded like you were crying but I wasn't sure. You know I didn't wanna get my ass kicked if you weren't crying and I came to check up on you. But no really what happened between you and Squid? Kandy come on this is me you can tell me I mean were friends…right?"

This was true she had considered Magnet to be one of her best friends out of all the guys, and he did seem trust worthy. So she figured she would give it a try.

"Ok fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. You pinky promise?"

"Holy shit I haven't don't this since like 2nd grade!"

"Just do it ok!"

"Ok! Ok! Fine I pinky promise not to tell anyone about what happened between you and your lover Squid." Kandy shot him an irritated glance.

"Ok, so you were right I was crying and then Squid came to see if I was ok…"

So Kandy explained everything that had happened earlier that morning to Magnet, except for how long they had been kissing. She didn't know why she left that out but she did.

"Wow! So you really do like him then?"

"Yeah, I really do. But you won't tell anyone though you promised!"

"I know, I know I said I would I mean I even pinky promised and I mean you can't break a pink promise."

They had gotten back to the camp and were now sitting on their beds in the tent. Kandy had found it really nice that Magnet was such a good listener. _I'm glad that Squid isn't the only good listener at this place. It would be nice to have someone else to talk to. _

"Squid was right though about the part where he said that the guys care about you. It's true they do and I know what if you ever needed someone to talk to any of them would listen. They respect you for doing everything they do and then you still find the energy to make us smile. And they guys like that. Plus you don't take crap from anyone. I can see why Squid has a crush on you. You're an amazing girl."

At that moment Kelly's mom popped into her head. The words she had last heard her mom say kept playing over and over in her head. She was fighting back tears. As much as she was enjoying Magnet's company she hoped that he would leave and she would be left alone so she could think. It was as if Magnet was reading her mind. At that very moment got up in silence and then paused at the door and then left. Kelly was now alone just like she had wished. She could finally think about everything that had happened that day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

2 months later

The weeks flew by and Kandy and Squid were getting along better than ever. Squid would always wait for her to finish digging and then they would walk back to camp, shower, hang out in the wreck room, eat dinner, hang out in the wreck room before lights out and then go to sleep. Although this seems like a boring routine Kandy had never felt so happy or satisfied in her life. Squid was happy as long as he got to spend some time with Kandy. The two of them would sneak off to go talk, but they would always end up kissing.

Their relationship was getting more and more serious, but they never mentioned to anyone that they were a couple, even though everyone knew that they were. They would walk around holding hands and hugging, but not too much P.D.A because of the warden and other councilors would go down hard on them. It had been two months since Kandy and Squid first got together and they had periodically having meetings with Mom to discuss their future, but the one this night was not going to be the same boring meeting filled with painfully boring topics.

"Even though D-tent is the only tent without offenders against women I think that it is a good idea that we discuss how to treat a lady. Kandy would you like to help me out with this one? I mean you do come from an abusive family and u always insure that these young boys treat you like a lady." Mom stopped and looked at Kandy expecting a yes.

"No." Kandy looked right into his eyes offended at his openness about her father.

"Oh come one! I know that everyone would love to hear about your past. Don't you want to help these boys realize that treating a woman badly is not a good thing and it does not make them cool?" Mom added with a smile still thinking that Kandy would be thrilled to help these boys out.

"No."

"Come on mom if she doesn't want to talk about it don't make her. We know how to treat woman clearly if we are the only tent without offender against them. Don't you think your time would be better spent talking to the other tents about this?" X-ray chimed in as he always did when someone besides himself was trying to pressure someone in his tent into doing something they didn't want to do.

Mom looked piercingly at X-ray. "No Rex I do not think that my time would be better spent talking to them."

Kandy had been watching them arguing and decided that it was time she said what she had wanted to say for a while. "I don't want to talk about my past and I am not going to. Just because I am a girl and I have been abused by a man I'm not going to use my story to inspire these guys. I am going to bed good night."

With that Kandy got up and walked back to the tent. They boys got back about forty five minutes later. Squid walked over to Kandy's cot and sat down.

"Are you ok?"

"Squid I'm fine you know I hate those things and I was just tired of Mom trying to use me to inspire you guys to live good lives. Really I'm ok but I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to bed. "

"Ok good night" Squid gently kissed Kandy on the cheek and then got into his own bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

3 weeks later

Squid's P.O.V

The sun was beating down and I was tired then water truck finally came and I got out of my hole to get some water. Just then Kandy walked by and pushed me into a hole and jumped in after me. We started kissing until we heard Mom's voice.

"Where are Alan and Kelly?"

I jumped out of the hole and Kandy followed a little but after so we didn't get caught. As we went to our spots in line Mom asked if Kandy could wait after her canteen was full he needed her back at camp. She agreed and then they into the truck to go back at the camp. As the truck pulled away Kandy looked out the window towards me and smiled.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Magnet asked he sounded worried, everyone was worried but they didn't want to admit it.

As the guys talked about what she might have done, like stolen something from the warden, or she had caught something on fire I worried about if the warden had found out about me and her. What was going to happen to her? All of the guys seemed to be thinking the same thing we all finished our holes around the same time. Even magnet was done early. We walked quickly back to the camp and we found Kandy in the tent packing her things.

"What are you doing!" I asked in a surprised and tone.

"Well, turns out that they caught Damion and I can leave. They found a family for me to live with and the bus is coming in about an hour."

I couldn't believe my ears. She was leaving and there was nothing that I could do about it. She was almost done packing so I helped her as she finished still in shock not wanting to let her go. As she put the last of her clothes in the bag she whispered in my ear.

"Squid, let's go for a walk."

I followed her out of the tent; the guys didn't even ask where we were going they seemed to know that we needed to talk.

We walked around the lake bed saying nothing until Kandy turned to me with her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm really going to miss you Squid."

She pulled me into a hug and she started to cry. I was in too much shock to cry. She couldn't leave there was no way I was going to let her. I just hugged her back and assured her that everything was going to be ok. After she had calmed down she looked and me and asked how long until I was out of here.

"Oh about four more months that all."

"Four more months! That's like forever! I can't imagine having to go four months without you."

"It's going to be ok. We can write to each other, and four months isn't that long you'll see it will seem like no time at all.

Squid didn't believe what he was saying anymore than Kandy did. He couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Four months was a long time. They continued to walk and talk until the bus pulled up outside of the camp. By then the words had spread that Kandy was leaving she walked to the bus and said good-bye to all the boys by hugging them and telling them how much she would miss them. She got to the very last boy in line, Squid. She had been dreading this moment since she found out that she was leaving. She didn't know what to say. She felt just as bad as the night her parents died. She wanted to stay with him, but they were being forced apart from the one things she had wanted for a long time; her freedom.

"This isn't the end…right? I mean were going to write and then as soon as you get out of here we can be together. Right?"

"Kandy nothing could stop me from caring about you. We will always be together. I promise." He pulled Kandy into a hug and they kissed for what would seem like the last time.

"You're an amazing person; I'll see you in a few months." Kandy's eyes were swelling with tears again so she said a quick good-bye hugged the love of her life on last time then got on the bus.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Squid's P.O.V

Watching Kandy get on the bus and drive away was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I felt as if my heart was being torn into two pieces and I just wished I could send one of those pieces with her. As I watched her bus drive away I was fighting back tears. Even though I had only been about four months I had more feelings for her than I had for anyone else I have ever known. Then it dawned on me; I love her. I love her more than anything. I couldn't believe that it had taken me this long to figure it out. She meant so much to me and I figured that out about two minutes too late.

3 weeks later

When Kandy wrote to me, which was about one time a week it always made me feel better. Although I'm always worrying about what happens if she finds another man? Would she tell me? Kandy was beautiful and the possibility of her finding someone new was great. I tried not to think about it and went to sleep. I rolled over and looked at the new guy Caveman he was always the first one asleep.


	15. Chapter 15 letters

Chapter 15

Dear Squid,

_I miss you more than anything. I just found out who my new family is. There all really nice. It's a guy who is around 29 and he's really cool, so if his girlfriend who is over all the time. Apparently he is the only relative that is capable of taking care of me. I do feel bad for him though because he is stuck with taking care of someone and he's still young. I hope your doing well. I really miss you this first few weeks have been painfully long. I know it sounds corny but I can't stop thinking about you. I hope all of the guys are still doing well._

_Love always,_

_Kandy_

_p.s- only 3 months 2 weeks to go!_

Dear Kandy,

_I miss you too. All of the guys are doing well and I'm ok. I know how you feel these few weeks have been so bad for me. I never thought I could miss anyone this much. Where are you living? Is it nice? I'm glad you like who you're living with. There is a new kid his name is Caveman. He's ok. I still wish you were here though. Things just seem so much worse when your not here, not just for me but for every one. All the guys think its hell here again. You really made living in this hell hole ok. But I will see you again and that makes every day a little bit better._

_Miss you more than anything,_

_Squid_

Dear Squid,

_I live in Missouri now! I have never been there. I just realized that I never asked you where you lived. So where do you live? I was thinking about you the other night and I wrote this, I'm really bad at describing how I feel but I think this about sums it up. Sorry it's so damn mushy._

_I'm lying here in my bed,_

_A million things running though my head._

_I can't stop thinking about you _

_And all the things you do _

_I never have a moment of peace_

_This pain inside never seems to cease._

_There is this pain inside my soul_

_And it never seems to let go._

_It's only been one month,_

_But a month seems like a year_

_And every second you gone_

_I shed another tear._

_I'm really glad that you like the new guy. I hope everyone is doing well, and I'm not surprised that Mom gave up on the meetings. I mean he has no one to inspire you guys any more (just kidding). I will see you 3 months!_

_Love,_

_Kandy_

Dear Kandy,

_I live in New York. I do have relatives in Missouri though. So maybe when I visit them I can see you! Weird things have been happening here since you left. I miss you and I can't wait to see you again. _

_Love,_

_Squid_

The letters between Kandy and Squid kept coming about once a week. This always made Squid a little bit happier, although he felt like shit everyday. He sometimes cried at night, one time Caveman caught him, after that he would go some where else to cry. There wasn't a day that went by that Squid didn't think about Kandy. Kandy would cry almost every night thinking about Squid. She always loved to write songs and poems, but the tone had changed in them. They were all about Squid and how she missed him more than anything.

With only three more months left to go Kandy had been planning to go and pick up Squid from Camp Green Lake the day he got released. She though about what she would do when she saw him. She planned like Squid to tell him how much she loved him. She had realized she he was the most important thing to her and that she loved him. It just took her a month of being away from him to realize that.

Squid felt the same way. He knew that the moment he saw Kandy he would tell her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. His life was not the same without her. He appreciated her letters and always wrote back hoping that she enjoyed them as much as she did.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

2 months after Kandy left

Squid's P.O.V

"He left!" Squid asked as Mom told all the boys of D-tent what had happened to their tent mate Caveman.

"Yup, he left to go after Zero we think." With that Mom left the tent to let the boys talk.

Squid was a little worried about the boys but didn't want to show it. "Oh man! There Buzzard food!"

"Yah, they're dead!" Zigzag said with a goofy expression.

Kandy has been gone for two months. Only 60 days but it seems like 60 years. Her letters make me feel good and the poem she wrote for me was amazing. I knew she loved to write but I never knew she was that good at it. I still can't help but think about the day when I see her again. I don't know when that will be though because she lives in Missouri. I live in New York. I told her that when I visit my relatives out there I would come and see her but I have never been out there before. Telling Kandy that I would probably not see her for a long time was too long so I filled her head with false images of what it would be like when we were together again.

_That will never happen. You're so stupid Squid for falling in love with her. She is so much better than you. She is so pretty and such an amazing person. She probably only likes you because you were there. She probably has had a lot of boyfriends already. _

I still can't help but think about her. I do love her and the day I see her I will hug her and kiss her and tell her that I love her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Kandy's P.O.V

It has been hard for me to adjust to this new way of living. I had never been to Missouri before, but I hope I'm fitting in alright. I wish Squid were here he would know how to make me feel better. He would probably take my hand and kiss me lightly and tell me everything was going to be ok. Although I had heard this many times I genuinely believed it when he said it. When he said everything was going to be alright I knew it would be alright. School just ended and it was the beginning of summer. I haven't had any real chance to make new friends. I did meet some new people at gymnastics, but not good friends yet. I'm glad it's summer because now it will be easier to write to Squid and the other guys. Every time I get a letter from Squid I feel better. It gives me hope that I will see him again. He also has relatives out here and he said he could come and see me when he visits them.

Dear Squid,

_I miss you! School just got out and now it's summer. I hope you and the rest of the guys are surviving the heat! It's really hot here I can only imagine that it's hotter than hell there. I hope you like my letters I really like when I get one from you. It almost like I am talking to you again. I hope your doing well!_

_Love,_

Kandy

There are only a little bit over two months until I get to see Squid again! That is what gets me though the night. When my head is swimming with thoughts of my mother and stress nothing makes me feel better than thinking of him. I know that I am still young but I know I love him. Right after I looked at him from the dirty windows of that bus I knew that I loved him. If only I would have figured that out sooner I could have told him. But I can't change that now and I'm just gonna have to tell him the minute I see him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

One week passed from when Kandy sent her last letter to Squid. She didn't know it at the time but this letter would ever be answered. Only two days after the letter was sent there was a miracle at Camp Green Lake. Two boys found some treasure and the warden, Mr. Sir, and Mom were all put under arrest. The boys had one last night at Camp Green Lake before they were going to be sent home.

Ring

"Hello?"

"Hi is Kelly there?"

"Yah this is Kelly who is this?"

"Kandy? This is Magnet guess what!"

"What!"

"Were coming home! All of us Caveman and Zero found some treasure and the whole camp is getting shut down. And if you ask me that's fucking awesome!"

"Wait, wait you all get to leave? All of you?"

"Yup!"

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. We are all getting on busses and going home. Well unless you live close by and someone can come and get you. I told them I was going to call someone to see if they could drive me but I didn't have anyone to call, so I thought I would call you and tell you the news!"

"Oh my God! Thanks!"

Kandy quickly hung up the phone and wrote a quick note to Jake (the guy she was staying with.)

_Jake-_

_I have to go and pick someone up I'm sorry if your mad but I really have to do this. I will be safe and I will call you later tonight and tell you the details. I will be safe don't worry I should be back in a few days. I have money and everything. I'm going to be fine! I promise I will call and again I'm sorry for leaving but I have to pick someone up! _

_-Kelly_

Kandy jumped in the car and started it up. She drove all night and finally stopped at a hotel in Texas. Even though she got a room she didn't know why because the thought of finally seeing Squid for the first time in a long time was too much excitement to handle. She got only a few hours of sleep and was awake by nine am the next morning. _Only an about an hour left and I will be hugging Squid again. _

Squid's P.O.V

Two months. I have been here for two months without Kandy. I get to see her two months early. I can't believe that soon I might be able to see her.

"Come on man it's your turn!" X-ray's voice protruded into Squid's thoughts. All of D-tent was playing one last game of pool before they went home. Squid took it shot and the ball went in. X-ray continued to talk.

"So you guys, what is the first thing you are going to do when you get home?"

"I dunno. Probably light something on fire or something." Everyone laughed at Zigzag's answer. Every one knew he was obsessed with fire, but the funny thing was is that he was probably telling the truth.

"What about you Squid?"

"Me? Oh, well I dunno probably call Kandy or something or fly out and see her."

"Well, whatever you do don't look now but here comes Mr. Jones."

Mr. Jones was the man who was now in charge of Camp Green Lake. He was much nicer than the warden but he was too up tight. Everything was a big deal to this guy. He had been stressing about who was getting on what bus all day.

"The busses are arriving! Everyone go and get your things!"

Everyone listened and went to go and get their things. When everyone had gotten there things and left the tent only Squid was left. He thought about when he had first seen Kandy in this tent and how their first kiss was on the steps here. Although he had always considered this place hell, and he wasn't going to miss it he was going to miss the memories that came along with it. Everyone was waiting for rest of the busses and everyone was getting sorted into lines according to where they lived. Squid got into the New York line.

"Alan Smith? Where is Alan Smith?"

"Right here." Squid was confused on why anyone needed him.

"Alan Smith your ride is here."

My ride? Who would come and get me? Not my mom she probably had forgotten all about me by now. But then a black Escalade pulled up onto the lake bed and dust was sent flying. A 5'6 skinny girl with green eyes and dark brown hair got out of the car and looked around.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

When the pretty girl got out of the car and looked around there was a sudden bolt of lightning and a loud clap of thunder. Rain began to fall from the sky. It was the first time it had rained in over a hundred years at Camp Green Lake. Squid was not concerned with the weather; he was too fixated with the girl who had just gotten out of the car. She looked around and then her gaze fixated on Squid. She smiled and walked towards him. The rain was falling in heavy sheets now, the warm drops were falling on Squid' face and body.

As the girl walked closer to Squid he realized just who it was. He thought that he eyes were playing tricks on him but they weren't Kandy the love of his life was standing within only twenty feet of him. He saw her face and he ran towards her. He grabbed her into a hug. He kissed her and instantly his face was sopping wet, but the water was not from the rain but from the tears of happiness that were falling fluently from Kandy's eyes. They both had waited almost as long as they could to see each other again.

"I've missed you" Kandy said between tears.

"I've missed you!" Squid was now beaming.

"Squid there is something I need to tell you. I should have told you before but I wasn't sure if you felt the same. But I'm sure now and there is nothing that can change it. These few months have been so hard for me and I need you to know that I…"

"Shh!" Squid covered her lips and smiled. "Don't say anything there is something that I need to tell you. From the moment I realized that you wouldn't be with me everyday I knew I couldn't live without you. Kandy I love you. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too! I need you. I have missed you so much."

The rain kept falling and Squid and Kandy were left kissing in the rain until the other guys from D-tent realized what was going on.

"Kandy! Nice to see ya dawg!" X-ray and the rest of the guys pulled her into hugs.

"Everyone come on come on lets get going!" Mr. Jones was herding everyone towards the busses."

All of the guys said good-bye to each other and promised to call. They all went to their lines to go home. Magnet, X-ray, Armpit and Zigzag were all going to New York. Zero and Caveman had left the day before and were already home.

"Come on Squid your coming home with me!"

"What? I live in New York and you live in Missouri what are you talking about?"

"Oh! Didn't anyone tell you live in Missouri now with your cousins? Your mom is there too they are going to help you take care of her. You live only about an hour away from me!"

Squid had never heard anything better all the hours that had been wasted worrying about how he was going to keep their relationship strong even when they were so far from each other were wasted. He and Kandy got back into her car and they drove away to go back to Missouri to be together.


	20. 6 Months Later

6 months later:

Kandy and Squid both live in Missouri and although they both attend different schools they see each other on the weekends and they call each other every night. Once a month they guys from D-tent all get together. Kandy and Squid have never been happier and Squid's mom is getting much better. She has even begun to accept Kandy, something she would have never done. Any spare time they have they spend together. They both turned 17 this summer and are juniors. Squid is studying science and Kandy is captain of all her sports. They are both really happy and they still have the same passion they had back in Camp Green Lake. They are both planning to be together forever.


End file.
